


The Christening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As dodgy as it is, it's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christening

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Five prompt(s) used: I can't hold on much longer…hurry!  
> Noise, ivy, yellow  
> Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
> Kink: Watersports
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Christening

~

“Can you believe it?” Sirius, beaming from ear to ear, twirled in a circle. “Our own place!” 

Remus chuckled ruefully. The flat was in the dodgiest part of town, its yellow paint peeling, and he could already tell their neighbours were loud, if the noises he’d already heard emanating from next door was anything to go by. Plus, all they had was love and hand-me-down furniture, but he understood Sirius’ elation. They were free and they were together and this was their home, their den. “It’s brilliant,” he said. “You’re brilliant.” 

“Yes, I am,” agreed Sirius. Coming to a stop, he sighed, collapsing onto their sofa. It wobbled alarmingly and he froze, grinning when it didn’t break under him. Waggling his eyebrows, he patted the seat beside him. “Come over here, we need to celebrate.” 

Remus, leaning against the window, raised an eyebrow. “Celebrate how?” he asked, although he could tell exactly what Sirius had in mind from the glint in his eyes. 

“You know how,” Sirius purred. He stretched, the edge of his t-shirt lifting to reveal his stomach. 

Mouth dry, Remus pushed away from the windowsill, jostling the ivy plant they’d got as a gift from Lily and he shifted away. After righting it with his hand, he said, “You do realise how thin these walls are, right? Everyone will hear us.” 

“No, they won’t.” Sirius’s grin was pure wickedness. “We’re wizards, love, remember?”

“Surrounded by Muggles,” Remus hissed. “If the Ministry finds out—”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Sirius smirked. “Now come on. We do have to christen the place, after all.” 

Shaking his head, Remus nevertheless walked over to him and allowed Sirius to pull him onto the sofa. It shook, but withstood their weight as Remus settled on top of Sirius. “What do you want to do?” he asked, his fingers pulling Sirius’ t-shirt up and off his head. 

“Let’s mark our territory,” Sirius purred. 

Remus froze. “You don’t mean—”

“Pee in the corners?” Sirius laughed quietly. “Oh no, love. If you’re peeing anywhere it’ll be on me.” 

Remus bit his lip. It’d been a long time, but there was just something satisfying about making Sirius wear his scent, marking him his own. 

Slowly, Sirius smiled. “You like that idea.” His smile widened as his hand caressed Remus’ crotch. “You like it a lot.”

Remus sighed, but didn’t protest as Sirius drew his wand, cast a Silencing Charm, and banished their clothes in three swishes. Instead, he leaned down, kissing Sirius, sliding his tongue into his mouth and, as the kiss deepened, he pressed his thigh between Sirius’ legs, rubbing up against his erection.

“Yes,” Sirius hissed when Remus moved his mouth to his neck, biting kisses into the sensitive skin there. “Yes!” His mouth against Remus’ ear, he whispered, “Do it. Mark me.” 

Remus growled, his hips rocking down onto Sirius. “You…you mean it?” he panted.

“Yes.” Sirius’ arms wound around Remus, and as Remus raised his head, stared into his eyes, he nodded. “Do it,” he whispered. 

Moaning, Remus relaxed, piss coming out of him and spreading between them, the pungent smell rising to swirl around them. It mingled with Sirius’ scent into a heady essence that made something inside Remus howl with delight. 

“Fuck,” Sirius moaned, writhing under him. “You should see your face, Remy. You love marking me, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Remus groaned. “I do.” 

“I love it, too.” Sirius smirked, and it was pure challenge. “Now come on and fuck me.” 

They moved together, Remus kissing Sirius, caressing him, positioning his legs over his shoulders as he slid inside him, thrusting deep, claiming his body. His inner wolf, never quiet, finally relaxed as he finally had his mate and his den marked as his.

Remus arched up, meeting every thrust, and being as vocal as possible. “Yes! Come on! I can’t hold out any longer! Hurry!” he shouted as Remus pistoned in and out of him. And when he came, spilling all over Remus and the sofa, Remus just moved faster, fucking him through his spasms until he, too, came with a howl. 

Remus, eyes closed, sighed as Sirius stirred beneath him, nuzzling his jaw. “See? Now wasn’t that worth it?” 

They were a mess, but in that moment, Remus had never been happier. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, it was.”

~


End file.
